Sleep
by Invader Blunt
Summary: Sleep causes strange things. Dreams...... Nightmares....... Growth...... but what it also can change is your entire life. rated T for violence and cursing. OC
1. Chapter 1

Sleep chapter one

A left 4 dead fan-fiction. I do not own left 4 dead

Arc woke up. He should be dead after what happened but here he was........ alive and well..... or so he thought. He remembered he and his group had been attacked by three Tanks at once. His group had been ripped apart by the Tanks but he had been thrown by one of the three Tanks into the third story window of a building across the street. He passed out soon after. Arc got up and stretched. Arc felt like he had been through a meat grinder and put back together after he came out the other side. His neck hurt very badly and he wondered why. He looked down to check if his katana was still holstered on his waist. It was but is was backwards...... no wait.......... SHIT HIS FEET WHERE BACKWARD TOO! And then he realized. His feet and his katana where on the right way........ but his head was not.

"Holy shit!" Arc yelled as he fell on his back...... er front. He crawled into the corner of the room he was in. Arc had no idea how he was still alive, His neck was broke and his head was facing the wrong way! He said quietly to himself " I have never seen another human being live through this kind of injury..." as he said this he realized why he was still alive. He thought of any better reasons that wasn't as grim but could find none. But before he accepted this horrible thought, he decided to do a little test. He struggled to stand up but eventually succeeded to stand after he used the wall to pick himself up. He stood there in nervous silence for what seemed like days until finally he placed both his hands on his ears. In a quick motion he had learned from his teammates, he snapped his own neck.

Arc woke had passed out from the pain of relocating so now was laying on the floor. As Arc got up his thoughts were grim. Even thoe his head was now faceing the wrong way the fact that he did not die ment something that he had feared would happen. He was infected......

Wow... This story is the product of playing left 4 dead for three hours straight.......

WORTH IT!

This may become a longer series but I have to write more for unkillable first

Read and review!

Invader Blunt signing off..........


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep chapter two

I do not own left 4 dead

No mater what reasons Arc could think of still being alive, he always came back to the one that held true. He was infected. There was no other reason he could survive being flung through a third story window, and breaking and then re-breaking his own neck. He got up from the corner that he was siting in and started pacing. As he paced he asked himself the questions he needed to know. How was he still in control of himself? Usually the infected lost there minds and became wild animals, a shadow of there former self. How long did he have till he became a monster with no control? No mater how many times he asked himself he had no answers. As Arc paced he started to panic. The more he questioned himself the bigger his panic grew. As his panic consumed him and he felt his breathing quicken. He felt almost like his heart was about to explode. But then he saw the hunter.

The hunter was ragged, his black coat it tatters, and his backpack worn and grey. The hunter was probably one of the first hunters by the look of him. Arc tensed up as he saw this hunter. Arc's katana was in between himself and the hunter. Arc knew that he had one chance to kill the hunter, but he had to do it right or he was dead. Arc and the hunter stared at each other for what seemed like hours until they both lunged for the katana.

Arc felt like he was moving through water as he reached for the katana. Arc almost had the katana in his hands, but the hunter got it first, throwing it to the wall as he pined arc. Arc felt the rotten breath of the hunter and could see it's glowing red eyes as he slowly blacked out from fear.

Arc woke up. His first thought was "am I dead?" as he came to, but the first thing he saw was the hunter with a concerned expression on it's shallow features. Arc was startled and made a small yelp as he tried to crawl away. The hunter was startled by this yelp and backed up. Arc stood up and look around, he was on the roof of the building across from where he was a few minutes. As he looked around, the hunter took of it's backpack and struggled to unzip it. Arc watched him try to unzip it and was startled. The infected were supposed to be stupid, not able to carry backpacks and unzip zippers. The infected were supposed to try and kill you on sight, not help you get out of the place where you were stuck. Arc was confused as he watched the hunter struggle, his claws getting in the way with every try. Arc wondered why the hunter helped him as he started to speak. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked the preoccupied hunter. The hunter looked up at him with his head cocked slightly to the right, like a confused puppy. The hunter processed this for a second and shook his head and went back to trying to unzip his backpack. Arc was amazed. This hunter understood him!

After a few minutes the hunter unzipped the backpack and took out three things, A new looking black hoodie, a small mirror, and Arc's katana. The hunter picked up these items and slowly walked over to Arc. The hunter put these things in front of Arc and backed up a bit. The hunter then said something that would haunt Arc for years... The hunter said in a raspy voice "welcome to the infected, my brother". As soon as he had muttered these words he ran to the edge of the roof and jumped to the street and ran off. Arc was stunned. The shock was to much for Arc, as he sank to his knees and his vision faded to black

Took me a while to get it out...ton of school-work

IB signing out.


End file.
